


The Incomplete History of the Baudelaire-Joneses

by Miranda Foster (frechi123)



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Friday is Fernald and Fiona's sister, Gen, Kinda, Miranda hangs with Lemony, My First Work in This Fandom, Original Character(s), Rewriting the Story, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-11-07 11:44:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17959862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frechi123/pseuds/Miranda%20Foster
Summary: Violet, Klaus, and Sunny reunite with their next door neighbors, the Joneses, after they move back to their old house. With a last name like that, you would probably expect them to be boring, but they were not even close.There's Delta, the oldest, at 17, who wears square glasses and seems to know almost everything, sporting a bag that Mary Poppins would be jealous of; Prycaria, slightly younger than Sunny, always talking like she swallowed lots of dictionaries at once, though she prefers small words, loves prying cans open; George, the youngest, often speaking in one or two word bursts, shrieks, or not at all, one of action.And who can forget little Azaria, Delta's daughter, brought about in the most dismal of circumstances?After their house burns down, the Joneses seem to follow the Baudelaires everywhere they go. Almost as if offering protection or companionship.People seem to know them. Or at least Delta and their parents, who are nearly never around.They were usually suspected for dead. But Delta always tells the stories.V.F.D. has become a whole lot clearer in their eyes, but the mystery of their parents has not. Are they really dead, missing, or just really good at hiding?





	The Incomplete History of the Baudelaire-Joneses

**Author's Note:**

> Please explain how I am JUST NOW finding stories relating to my favorite book series of ALL TIME.
> 
> Okay, so the story starts with them in their own house, and will continue to escalate from there. I'll try to use stuff from the questions books and The Beatrice Letters, when it gets to that.
> 
> Most of their guardians will end up being alive, just kidnapped until they escape later.
> 
> I have been wanting to add my own characters in since I was at least 14 and reading the series over for the second time XD.
> 
> Here are their ages:
> 
> Delta is 17 (she'll turn 18 in Calgari Carnival)  
> Violet is 14 (turns 15 in the Gorgonian Grotto)  
> Klaus is 12 (turns 13 in the Village of Fowl Devotees)  
> Sunny is 3 (she'll be 4 in Lucky Smells. I know she's older than in the book, doesn't speak as well as kids her age probably do, and doesn't celebrate her birthday, but I'm making it happen, sue me)  
> Prycaria is 1 (turns 2 in the hinterlands)  
> George is 9 months (turns 1 at Uncle Monty's)  
> Azaria is only a few months old, about 3 (she'll come about when they make it to Heimlich Hospital)
> 
> Duncan, Isadora, and Quigley are all 13 (they'll turn 14 when the Baudelaires are at Heimlich Hospital)  
> Carmelita is 11 (she'll turn 12 when they live with Esmé)  
> Edgar and Albert are 13 as well (they would be 14 by the time the Baudelaires are at the Hotel Denouement)  
> Friday is 7, Fiona is 16 (turning 8 and 17 during Chapter Fourteen)
> 
> The Daily Punctilio will introduce certain characters that the children aren't originally familiar with so they aren't wandering in blind.
> 
> Miranda Foster is basically the Lemony of this story, but she hangs out with him.
> 
> The titles are posed in the same way as All The Wrong Questions.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet and Klaus reunite with Delta and meet Prycaria and George. For Sunny, it’s all new to her.

"Who on earth," Klaus Baudelaire asked, squinting out the window, "are those strange children sitting and chasing about on the lawn next door?"

Violet and Sunny looked up at their brother curiously. It was a bright day out, too much so to go to Briny Beach — they were fully aware of how crowded it was on days like this — and so the three children were instead enjoying a day in.

Violet, being the eldest at 14, simply loved to invent things, and although she was not doing so now, her trusty ribbon was tied into her hair just to keep it out of her eyes as she simply sat on the floor with her sister.

Sunny was the youngest of the Baudelaire siblings. Even being as young as she was, which was 3, she understood things better than most adults ever could. Despite this, her vocabulary did not consist of as many words as her older siblings’, or even most kids her age, but merely in slang and two-three small word fragments, though she would object if you were to call it baby talk, because she was no baby, thank you very much. Her four sharp teeth did make up for it in many ways, being as huge as they were and often found closing around all sorts of things, like the wooden blocks Violet had carved out for her to play with. 

The two sisters had been trying to make all sorts of simple structures out of all ten of them until Violet had laid back and pretended there were clouds on their ceiling, with Sunny beside her still chewing on the block, and that's what they had been doing up until the current interruption of their brother.

Klaus was the middle sibling and the only boy between the three of them. He always loved reading, and vowed he would read all the books in their library someday, and at 12 he'd gotten through a good fourth. At that moment, he had not been reading any of his usual books ( _Gone with the Wind_ sat unread for the day on the table), but a copy of  _The Daily Punctilio_. All three children often loathed this newspaper, only going as far to read it if they were desperate for entertainment.

Sunny furrowed her tiny brow. "Mira?" she asked, looking around.

Violet chuckled a bit before asking her brother, "Why are you even reading  _TDP_ today, huh? You have a book right next to you."

Klaus rolled his eyes at his sisters. "No, Sunny, I'm not talking about us, I'm looking out a window." The Baudelaires had been called strange on many occasions, and while they didn't pay it much mind, they wondered if that was all people really thought of them. "And I needed a laugh that the book wasn't going to give me, Violet. You must see what they have wrote this time about Count Olaf and Esmé Squalor."

The sisters raised eyebrows at one another before shrugging. Violet carried Sunny over to the couch closest to the living room window that Klaus was sitting beside in their father's desk chair.

"Listen to this," he said, but the Baudelaire sisters never heard what their brother was to say of their city's wannabe actor or the sixth most important financial advisor, as he was interrupted by a noise coming from below. Violet and Sunny had nearly forgotten that their brother had outbursted about some children on the lawn next door, and they turned to look, seeing nothing at first until they realized they were looking in the wrong direction. And when they turned the other way, they were confused at what they saw.

Upon first glance, it appeared a large blob of snow sat on the yard, although I can assure you that it was smack in the middle of summer, and so was impossible. That's when it was thrown into the air, and they realized it was a sheet, covering a girl that was older than all three of them. A few paces away, they made out two more figures, another girl and a boy this time, younger than all three of them, running — or, in the young boy’s case, crawling — away. They presumed they were in the middle of some game. The playing children were quite far away, so none of the youngsters could make out their faces.

"They look like they're having fun," Violet observed, as the older girl chased the younger ones around the lawn.

"On a hot day like this?" Klaus said, frowning. "How?"

"I don't know," Violet replied, "but maybe we can join them? I love staying in and all, but it can't hurt to go out."

"Bandwagon," Sunny said, which meant, 'So we're going to go out there and just do what they're doing?'

Violet shrugged. "What better way to get to know new neighbors? Besides, we have to take the trolley to visit other friends, and no other kids have lived in this area until now."

"Except that one girl — what was her name?" Klaus said, disappearing into his room a moment. He came back out, now more aptly dressed, in white shorts and a maroon tank - he knew better than to wear black. "Delia or something?"

Sunny tilted her head. "No memo," she said.

"You weren't born yet, Sunny," Violet told her, as she went to get a dress with shorter sleeves. "I think I was about 6 and Klaus was 4  at the time I remember her best. I think her name was Delta. Delta Jones."

"Oh, yeah!" Klaus snapped his fingers. "She used to come over to our house for dinners frequently when her parents rushed out. She had such cool stories to tell."

"And she insisted all of them were true," Violet giggled, handing Sunny a shorter dress as well along with her favorite pair of shades. "But how could an 8 year old experience such vivid stories? They couldn't be true."

"Copperoof?" Sunny asked them. Her siblings' faces were suddenly a bit sad.

"She disappeared years ago, when she was Klaus's age," Violet said with a sigh. "It was just sudden — one day we were all just playing around on the lawn, and the next we were watching her drive out of our lives in the back of her parents' car."

"We missed her terribly, of course," Klaus said, walking over to the door, "and we wished we could have kept in touch, considering how often she was left with us. She was basically our older sister."

Violet followed after her brother whilst carrying Sunny, as they opened the front door to their home and stepped out. The sun hit all three of them immediately, and the elder Baudelaires chastised themselves for not wearing their shades — the word "chastised" here means "inwardly scolding”.

Nevertheless, they held their hands over their faces and walked over to the three children. They heard, very clearly, the youngest child say "See!" and point at them with his tiny hand. The girls both turned, and the oldest one seemed pleasantly surprised and shocked to see the children.

"Violet! Klaus!" she cried out. "It's been forever, hasn't it?"

It took moments for the two elder Baudelaires to recognize the red head with the square glasses offering them a small smile now standing in front of them, but it took them so long that it was the youngest Baudelaire who spoke the girl's name.

"Delta," she said immediately, as if she already knew her. 

The girl in question focused her gaze now on Sunny, who was still in Violet's arms, head tilted in surprise before smiling once more. She held out a hand. "And who might you be?"

"Sunny," she said proudly, shaking it, grinning with her four sharp teeth poking out. Then she snapped her tiny fingers into her siblings' faces as far as her arm would reach, and they seemed to snap out of their trances and really look at the person that they'd missed so long ago in their lives.

"It's really you," Violet said, almost in a whisper. It wasn't a question, but a statement, as she wasn't denying it but almost hoping it was no dream. She put Sunny down and reached out towards Delta, as if testing the theory. Delta smiled, realizing this, and reached back, taking Violet's hands in hers.

"It's not a mirage, or fata morgana," Delta said, squeezing her hands. "I'm really here."

Klaus reached out to her as well, and Delta took one of her hands away from Violet to hold one of his as well. “I never thought I would find myself back here.” 

“Why did you leave?” Violet asked. She thought she felt a tear run down her cheek, but was unsure until Delta reached out and wiped her cheek herself.

“All in good time,” she told her. “First, I think we have some catching up to do.” She glanced down at her now sleeping brother, and gestured toward the Baudelaire mansion. “Shall we?”

*****

Inside the mansion, the six children found themselves arranged around the dining room table. Delta sat at one of the heads of the table, with Violet and Klaus each in a chair on either side of her. Sunny was in Violet’s lap, the young girl with Delta stood beside her, holding her hand, and the little boy was on the table, still sleeping soundly. The Baudelaires hoped their parents wouldn’t have a cow over this because they didn’t like anyone sitting on their table.

“Well, first and obvious things first,” Delta said, reaching over to Sunny, who took her hand and bit it, gently, “it seems that another has been added to the Baudelaire clan in my absence.”

“This is our baby sister, Sunny,” Klaus said, and Sunny interjected, “Ojecaby!” before making a face.

Delta laughed. “Your sister does not like that you called her a baby.”

“You understand her?” Violet asked, surprised.

“She has to,” said a small voice from the floor, and Violet and Klaus looked at the young girl beside their old friend. “To understand us.” She pointed between herself and the sleeping boy.

“And who are you, dear?” Violet asked, refraining from calling her ‘little one’, in case she would get offended like Sunny.

She raised a eyebrow, but didn’t comment on it. “Prycaria,” she said after a moment. “That’s George,” she said next, pointing at the sleeping boy. “We're her siblings.”

“You sure know a lot of words," Klaus remarked in astonishment.

Prycaria shrugged. "I read," she said. "Delta says it's better to be well-read."

Sunny nodded thoughtfully. "Well said," she told her.

The middle Jones smiled at the youngest Baudelaire before looking at her older siblings again. "Were you all inside this whole time?"

For some reason, this question embarrassed the older Baudelaires. Sunny looked between them, confused as to why, and then answered Prycaria herself, "Yes."

"I feel like Sunny is doing more talking now than she usually does," Delta said with a smile. "You don't have to be embarrassed; we would have stayed inside too if this little monster didn't always have to get his way."

Everyone looked at George, who was still asleep. "Monster?" Violet asked. "How could this quiet little boy be a monster?"

"He isn't usually," Prycaria said. "Except when it comes to going out."

"He likes going out?"

"Yeah. Telling him no upsets him."

"So does taking him inside before he says he's done," Delta added. "It's all on varying degrees of intensity."

"Quake?" Sunny asked.

"Pretty much, Sunny," Prycaria said.

Delta added, "Best case scenario, he just argues or screams for a few minutes until he's tired. Worst case, it's near indefinite that someone throws something in through the window because of him causing a scene.”

"Throws something through the window?!" Violet repeated incredulously, while also looking nervously at their own windows. "What's the worst thing someone threw in your window?"

"Probably the worst was someone's  _pony_ charging right through the downstairs window back at our old house. And we already knew who sent  _that_ order."

"Who did it?"

Prycaria shuddered. "Carmelita."

"Spats?" asked Sunny. "News?"

Delta nodded. "The one in the same. She is basically the gossip section of  _The Daily Punctilio_ , and they don't even care if it's true."

"That's because Geraldine is a sucker for 'famous people interviews' and an Esmé suck-up, but she knows she'll never get an interview with  _her_ if she ever tried," said Klaus, and it was at that moment that George decided to wake up.

"Fresco," he said, sleepily. The other five children looked at him for a moment, as if gauging for his reaction. Sunny and Klaus both looked curious while Violet and Prycaria looked worried and Delta was nervous. George looked around and frowned, clearly trying to find out where he was.

"Nowloca?" he asked his sisters.

"We're in the house of the Baudelaires," Delta said. "I believe I told you some old stories about them."

Violet and Klaus looked pleasantly surprised that Delta still talked about them. Then they felt a pang of guilt realizing that they'd never told any of their escapades to Sunny - or at least didn't remember doing so.

George nodded slowly, and then silently went back to sleep. All of them were shocked.

"That has never happened before," Delta said. "Not unless our parents were here. And even then it wasn't all that common."

"Goat," Sunny said, which meant something along the lines of, 'We must have a calming effect on him.'

Delta rubbed her brother's back soothingly. "So it would appear, Sunny, so it would appear," she said, and then the Baudelaires' home phone rang in the living room. Violet went to answer it.

"Hello?" she answered.

" _Violet, sweetie?_ " It was their mother, Beatrice. " _We may be running a bit late. Can you see to it that the house will still be intact when we are back?"_

Violet laughed. Her mom always made that quip ever since two years ago when she was fixing her toasting grandfather clock and she made black smoke come out of it. She knew it would not catch on fire, but it took an hour to convince her mother of the same, while Delta had been dropped at their house again, watching over her shoulder and Klaus reading in the armchair. Their father had been in his study at this point.

"Yes, Mother," she answered. "Is it okay that we have a few friends over today?"

" _Who are they?_ "

"You'll never believe it. Do you remember Delta Jones?"

" _Of course. Her parents were good friends of ours when they still lived on our block. Why?_ "

"They've moved back to their old house and she’s come for a visit. She has two younger siblings now."

Her mother gasped. “ _Imagine that! Well, they are obviously welcome any time. Remember what I said, Violet._ ”

Violet repeated her earlier statement and hung up, walking back into the dining room. She saw Klaus whispering animatedly to George about something or other — what shocked her was how much the young boy seemed to be understanding, and he was much younger than Prycaria or Sunny. Speaking of the two younger girls, they were curled up in Violet's chair just talking. Only Delta was otherwise unoccupied, and was the one to speak as she came over.

“What was that about?” she asked.

“Our mother called,”. Violet said, standing next to Delta’s chair. “She just wanted to make sure that we weren’t burning the house down or anything.”

Delta grinned. “Let me guess, the toaster clock thing.”

Violet nodded, grinning back. George looked up from his conversation with Klaus.

“Out!” he shouted, pointing a tiny finger towards the door. The eldest children turned their heads to it and then looked at one another, Delta in concern and Violet in worry. Then they looked back at the youngest Jones.

“George,” Delta said, “we’ve spent most of our week outside, I’m not even sure that Prycaria knows what the inside of the house looks like anymore, or  _any_ house for that matter except this one. Please, just give us a break for today, okay?”

The Baudelaires ducked their heads and the Jones sisters were not too far behind, as they expected George to blow up on everyone and send something flying through their living room window. But for the second time today, the boy surprised them, just by simply shrugging and going back to his conversation with Klaus. And while Sunny and Prycaria noticed, they didn’t know what to say about it. 

*****

“Can’t you stay over?” Violet asked.

It was late, and by then the Baudelaire parents had returned. Their father, Bertrand, had firmly shook Delta’s hand and asked how her parents were doing (she had responded they were fine, but the Baudelaire children couldn’t help but notice she looked a bit sad when she said it), and Beatrice had wrapped her in a heartfelt hug before they had gone upstairs and left the kids to talk.

“No preparation,” Prycaria said with a shrug.

“She’s right,” said Delta. ”Maybe next time we come over, we will be prepared.”

“It was nice to see you again, Delta,” Klaus said with a small smile. “And it was nice to meet your younger siblings. They are just as charming as you.”

Prycaria grinned. “Likewise.” She reached up to hug Sunny, who recriprocated in full.

“Bye!” George said in an excited yet sleepy tone. The Baudelaires giggled as the Joneses left the house. 

As soon as the door clothes, Sunny turned on her older siblings. “Story!” she said.

“What kind?” Violet asked.

“Anecdelta,” she said, and her siblings looked excited as they realized what she meant.


End file.
